1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to processing of forms. In particular, the specification relates to creating a view for a collection of forms that includes both image data and symbolic data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Spreadsheet programs have many ways of filtering and sorting content. However, the content is limited to only text fields. As the use of portable computing devices becomes common, many users input information into a form by using a stylus or a fingertip on the portable computing devices. For a table that includes handwriting or other types of strokes captured from the portable computing devices (e.g. a checkmark), a view can be used to display the table. The view may include sort and filter information based on the handwriting or other types of strokes. This approach, however, does not work if a column has both images and text.